Eleventh Division Pendulum
Seiji Saton--Zaraki, 4th Seat of the Zaraki Corps looms over Seireitei, his perfected grimace plastered on his face like stone, viewing the Shinigami that stumbled around. The rays of light shone heavily, while mutters and clanging noise thundered from the society beneath him. The man's feet stampered and he spat, standing thousands of feat high atop the golden skyscaper like construct. With one mighty leap, and following feat of shunpo, he fled the scene. Piercing, red as blood eyes snapped open, grumbling in fury all the while. Meanwhile, annoyed, Shiria strolled into view with her own shunpo, just a few seconds too late. "Dammit, Seiji! Leave me will ya'!" she howled, following suit her another chase. ---- Seiji emerged into view an hour later. Barking to get attention, he walked with general haughty nature through the street, until hesitating in front of the Shinigami Academy. Developing Shinigami giving the morsal sign of innocence through their petty swings of a blade and childish games of shunpo. "What on earth are you teaching them, ?" Seiji spat, his sky blue kimono stood out against the plain white wadrobe of those white-clad uniforms forced upon the students. His decorative uniform immersed him with awe and attention amongst those his younger, his many swords and sheathes attracting their angst and admiration. Before another word could be said, a bright flicker bolted outward and the physique of only a man named Ikkaku Madarame could exude. He emerged with a fiery fury, his Hōzukimaru froze in the sky before spinning like a tornado within his palm. Effortlessly, he smiled his unique trademark scowl before slamming the pommel of his Yari to the ground, his spiritual power inclining steadily through the process. His stunning red highlights peered passed the students and forced an overbearing sense of animalistic nature, that made all shimmer with fear, save the Zaraki Clansman. The 11th Division moreso, Ikkaku and Seiji; instinctual, fight-living, proud, their link even deepens to having the same date of birth. The two viewed each other as friends, rivals. Seiji's face gleamed into a smile, the kids partitioned like a curtain to let the superior individual pass, of which who greeted Ikkaku with a rough pat on the shoulder. "Madarame! You must be getting old. These kids are not impressing me at the least." Ikkaku's smile grew into a scowl. "You'd be surprised. I can still best you any time I want!" he rebuked, angrily, his eyebrow twitched. "Kids, ya' might wanna' get lost. Or, better yet, I want you all to watch this. This is 4th seat of the 11th Division, Seiji Zaraki. Watch your teacher wipe the floor with this young kid." Moments later, the two stood yards away from one another in an open homeade battlefield. Clear and paved, the zone was a large circular area about 500 meters in diameter. Kids stood on edge at the end, growing in the numbers and standing on each other to view the battle. Light and wind rippled through the zone, swept against the cheeks of the viewers and battlers. The two locked gazes, and spiritual power danced like lightning in the sky. The children gasped and soon, became silent; their monotonic voices and mumbles collapsed with the escalating tension. Both fighters were surrounded by a bodily aura unlike any other, all spectators obviosuly near-smothered by the energy. It was evident that the last battle zone was newly re-made, needing such because of Seiji and Ikkaku's last battle. "You ready friend. I've been bored all day" Seiji questioned, tossing his blue kimono off his body and sweeping his blade against his side. Dust flew into the sky with it, and the blade ran against the ground creating a hissed noise that quickly carved sparks into existence. Suddenly, the ground slashed became a large crater. Seiji smirked his own trademark cocky expression. Ikkaku was not fazed, but simply smiled. "You got stronger. Good, your going to need it" the elder retorted. Trapped within a hurricane of their own arrogance and nature, the two were on the line, ready to pounce at one another with all the palpable potential of a volcano. Like fireworks, Ikkaku declared himself known, releasing a wave of red energy that streamed into the sky, lacing the floating clouds in a crimson glow before making them implode and scatter. Transfixed, the two smiled than dashed at one another! Tearing through the air like a musical orchestra, their lean build and harsh features of battle radiated in their swelling joy. The children concluded with a nod and silence, watching the ensuing battle-scene attentively feeding on the excitement of the battling threshold. The beast in them both had finally awoke; the ground quivered and the sky eclipsed, maybe, the Gods were watching this battle too. A laugh broke the silence, no bounds of morality held within such it shattered the serenity. The blades slammed into one another emitting a hissing baritone that ciruclated through all of Rukon. A batt--a war waged furiously! Almost immediately, a face arose on both warriors; a mixture of pleasure, joy, and resentment cultivated onto their faces, a nigh-permanent smile that spoke volumes of them both. That indeed was a battle between Ikkaku Madarame and Seiji Zaraki. Seiji, blood trickled from above his eye and both his arms grasped the blade firmly. While his opponent, his clothing tattered by his shoulders and waistline, and his shiny bald head glistened. Suddenly, Ikkaku bolted forth; his knees jolted and his feet reeled forward! His spear moving forthright to impale Seiji. To counter-attack, Seiji spun on the ball of his feet, turning right, he grabbed hold of the staff and yanked his left arm back, subsequently pulling Ikkaku toward him. With him in closer proximity, Seiji lifted the blade and slammed it down into Ikkaku's shoulder. As the blade entered his flesh Ikkaku swore and moved backward, leaning back on his heels allowing him to go backwards with a magnificent leap. At the same time, he managed to mitigate the attack and release Seiji's grip from his own spear. Seiji smiled at the swift display of combat prowess before making another move! He swung his blade downward and suddenly, a rippling torrential stream of linear energy swirled and circulated, shooting directly toward Ikkaku. At the same time however, Ikkaku forged a smirk onto his face, "is that it?" he asked arrogantly, twirling his blade and switching stances, quickly thrusting his blade to disperse of the massive spirit energy coalition that headed toward him. Immediately afterwords, the two met in a sword bout; them both dancing on the scarred ground floor. Blades clashing, swung and striking flesh, a severe process that continued until both combantants were blue in the face and battered like no other. Metallic clangs of lingered in the blood-bathed battlefield, and oo's and aww's resonated in the crowd observing, who, on the edge of their seat, envisioned the end of the battle, which almost always ended in Ikkaku's victory. Suddenly, Ikkaku dashed toward him, thrusting his blade toward Seiji nearly a hundred times over to pierce the body of the victim. Meanwhile, Seiji evaded; his body moving left and right like a goddamn prized boxer! His body ducking, weaving and slithering through the thrusting attacks, getting struck multiple times but the blade having only skimmed him, luckily nowhere near the range of damanging it could have been. Stepping backwards with one triumphant stomp, Seiji's hair was cut just in front of his weary golden eyes, stray black locks having falled gingerly to the ground. "I thought you got tougher" Ikkaku spat - literally - before shaking his head all-knowingly. "Come on. Remove that damn inhibitor and use all your techniques. I know you are much stronger than this." "Don't give me that bullshit. If I did that than you would have to use your Bankai. And we wouldn't want any of these kids dying as a result." Seiji retorted, switching from his right to left hand. He shot toward Ikkaku before he could speak, slowly, his body elavated off the ground until he was floating in the air! In a split second, he switched hands once again, leaned to the right-side, and powerfully arced his blade down onto the collar bone of Ikkaku. Spiritual power emanating from him in massive waves, taking the form of wispy strings of energy that provided no harm, but a display, an arrogant, prideful display. "Dodge this, Madarame!" he roared, moving at breakneck speed! "Please, ge' me a challenge" Ikkaku leaned also, his entire body moving at a downward angle, before he slanted his leg and slowly, yet fluidly side-stepped to pierce his opponent, who landed on the ground left is disarray after a futile attack. Seiji's eyes enveloped the attack whole, his eyes expanded as the blade stabbed him in the gut. His left hand flew to the blade, grasping it firmly, and his right hand edged the blade to his neck. It appeared to be perfect aim! Yet, fruitlessly, Ikkaku, bounded back to evade the strike. Amazingly, Ikkaku abandoned his blade, as Seiji had his grip far too strong. "Nice move" Seiji said. "I won't battle you without a blade. It would not be fair. Even one of your power." Seiji hurled the blade back toward the owner, who grabbed it. "Hurry, use your Bankai. I'm displeased. Such a scintillating ideal, Seiji striking person embodied this to the book. His eyes shone a black and golden shine that riveted the eyes of all the viewers. "Stand back kids. If I ain't dead yet, you guys for sure will be. After all, shit just got real." A moment of silence passed, mere moments edged by like an eternity. "I won't use it" Ikkaku said plainly. "I refuse to kill you." "Ahh, I see. You became a pansy in your time away from battle. You. Kill me. Bah, you must be drinkin' if you think it to be that way. But fine, if you refuse, than I will make you." he threatened. Seiji quickly struck the inhibitor at his chest with the hilt of his sword, preforming this four times until the black hexagon shattered under the sheer pressure. Energy lashed out furiously, wild and uncontained, it whipped about in the sky and struck the earth. The magnitude of the power spun and whirled, the sheer potency of the spiritual pressure expanded and swelled around him. It shot into the heavens like a spear piercing the clouds! The kids eyes became bloodshot and their shoulders heavy. Ikkaku smiled. "Why do I feel this way.." a younger boy questioned, adorned in a white and red regalia. "It's his spiritual pressure" a veteran student female responded, before coughing. She watched the boy attentively, his fingers tapping the ground in a rushed manner and his cheek began to twitch. Before long, he found himself having his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Listen. Calm down. Seiji...his spiritual pressure makes you feel this way. Think of it as a chain reaction, once it starts, it can't stop. It makes people violent and think insanely, pursuing them and causing instinctual battle emotions." The female moved closer to the boy, who was sweating and panting heavily. Luckily, the female kept him alive with her own spiritual pressure protecting him. Quite effectively, the massive spirit energy converged into one and took form, energy culminating, joining and taking structure. Horns appeared at the top, large muscles sculptured into the entity and it radiated malevolence and madness as it came into existence. Concentrated or not, Seiji was undeniably the strongest 4th seat in Soul Society history! Seiji placed both his hands on his blade and smiled at Ikkaku, who rushed him. "Kendo. Watch and learn." Seiji swung the blade down in a pivotal stance; his legs evenly apart and both his palms spaced perfectly onto the blade in his grasp. "Take this, Ikkaku!" Using the seemingly honed stance of kendo, Seiji swung his blade like a hammer slamming down onto the pavement! A combination of fluidity and pulverizing force struck Ikkaku dead in what seemed like the centre of his skull, but, if that were true, his spiritual power would have faded immedaitely. No, a die hard like Ikkaku would survive, and only return with twice the power and effort. The veteran student from before appeared casual as she watched the ongoing conflict, remained resolute. "This is about one-hundred twentieth" she said. "Nah, it's one-hundred forty. But, this is the first time I seen such a drastic increase." A boy retorted immediately, his face nicely shaven and his hair neat and recently cut. "It's a good think Yumichika-sama and Yachiru-sama are not here. They would definitely want to get in this. Seeing Ikkaku use Bankai is very rare." "I said, no." Ikkaku said, his shirt torn from his torso and ripped asunder. Blood spilled down from his collar bone to his abs in a crimson current. Debris and dirt smothered his face and blood marred his torso. His right eye was shut tight, sealed by the previous attack. Barely wounded before, Ikkaku was now the most hurt Seiji had ever seen. "I have not seen enough to make me use Bankai. Yachiru-sa---" Ikkaku's voice trailed as an indescribale feeling surged through his body. It feeled the area and overwhelmed Seiji's; a provoking sense of ease yet underlacing fear wove through the area. All eyes shifted toward the core - Yachiru Kusajishi! Pink hair entered view and a tall, lean physique that was quite curvacious in Seiji's opinion appeared from the corner of his vision. Ever since Ken-san died, everyone in the 11th Division changed considerably; Ikkaku after becoming Vice-Captain, left the Gotei 13 for a teaching position at the Shinou Academy. Yumichika arose to the Shinsengumi where he would remain, until he vanished, most likely now apart of the Counter Intelligence Operations Division. Yachiru however, magnificent and powerful, her power was blatantly viewed and regarded, having ascended immediately into the Royal Guard until she retired having lost her motivation. But, now, as time strikes onward; Zaraki meets past Zaraki. Battles having waged continously, tempered and honed through the streaks of loss having culminated and forged a warrior better than before. Each time coming closer to success, he smiled as he watched Yachiru come into view. "Yachiru-kun. Nice to finally see you come by. Watchin' Ikkaku get his ass kicked." He questioned, however, she did not answer. In fact, she merely pointed - Ikkaku bolted like lighning, his legs and spiritual energy sprung forth and he was immedeiately in front of Seiji. "Heh, need better than that!" he declared. "You have no idea what I'm capable of now. "Kudakero Ikkaku (砕けろ一角, "Shatterpoint")!" he howled, his blade appearing as a mere whip as, fluidly, he swung his arm forth, back, forth, and continued on and on like a fucking pendulum! His arm raced across Ikkaku's carapace swiftly striking anything that moved or had a pulse. Violent waves of energy extended from the attack and struck anything in the vicinity, breaking and splitting rocks in two and tearing down any tree in the way. The merciless onslaught continued until Seiji felt a sudden searing pain open at his backside. His eyes ached and his shoulders became heavy. His arms tired and his legs weak, he felt his knees barrel to the ground and he gulped his own spit and blood. "...the h-hell" he muttered, under his breath, falling to his knees. Ikkaku appeared at his backside, his torso near mutilated and marred by jagged scars and bloody slashes and cuts. He panted heavily and felt a painful agony surging in his chest. His ribcage was damaged and he felt bones from within him crack and muscles tear. His right eye was too swollen so he could not even see through it. His shoulder was weakened and he could barely lift his blade. "Your attack had far too many blindspots. Of course, you just mindlessly swung your blades far over a two-hundred times, but it was far too open. I apologize for taking advantage, but I couldn't help myself. I was hit by quite the brunt of the assault. I can't even see, and I doubt I can move my arms." Ikkaku had lied towards the end, but it helped alleviate the pain of loss. Yachiru smiled. "Glad your having fun." "It's worse losing. Losing is greater than any pain." Seiji said, forcing himself back to his feet. Yachiru's haori fluttered in the wind, and her eyes remained fixated on the two combatants. Ikkaku turned to face Seiji, who had adopted an iaido style. Two pillars of fight-loving and prideful individuals clashed once again, but was it over. "You should stop. It's stupid to die here. You ---" Seiji interrupted Ikkaku. "Don't patronize me. You know me better than anyone. I'm not dying right now. The battle just started." he corrected. "Listen here, Ikkaku. When I say, 'I got stronger' you better be listenin'! I ain't dead yet. And I ain't gonna die by now bald-head ass wimp!" Once again, a rapport rose. Their trademark smile grew onto their badly exhausted faces. Luckily, Yachiru in the mix barred their chances of death, her sheer will and presence made them both shiver in fear, using a poorly fabricated facade to hide the reason for their ending the fight. The two sat down, both leaning against each other in the centre of the battlefield with students watching happily and Yachiru trotting over to the duo. "Pinball Head! Hina-chan!" "Yachiru! I hate when you use 'hina'. It sounds girly. God, I hate my hair for that nickname" he snapped, before smiling at the wonderous physique of Yachiru. She astounded many of the 11th Division, one of the very few to survive centuries and later acquire a status in the Royal Guard. "Yea, young-bird." Ikkaku mocked. "You sure are naive." Seiji struck Ikkaku in the pelvis with his elbow and his lips opened to speak to Yachiru, however, she opened her mouth first. "Hey! Pinball Head stop talking and listen!" she yelled. "I haven't seen you in weeks. How're you? You too, hina-chan." Her childish slight oblivious nature was masked by her refined tone, somewhat rugged and forceful in demeanor yet pretty and carrying a certain tough beauty that only Yachiru could amass. Seiji and her had met multiple times in the past, some meetings ending quite intimate, to which Seiji adored; she was powerful and beautiful. It was too bad Seiji didn't have the chance to meet with Kenpaichi - he would have loved dying to him. That would probably be the only person he would die happily under. "I still had something under my sleeve" Seiji said. "Sorry for keeping it a secret but its a sure fire end to a battle. I didn't want to kill ya' old timer." He finished, nudging Ikkaku in the side. Before Ikkaku could respond, his students sprinted to the battlefield, leaping onto Yachiru, Seiji and Ikkaku. Bequeath the loud and questioning students, Ikkaku mutttered to Seiji. "You'll have to show me that attack of yours". "Can't do that. If I use it, I'll die. It's better if I don't use it 'till those ol' stinkers in the Gotei 13 gimme' a good challenge. It's like a two-headed spear. Heh, don't worry, it's something that every Shinigami should be capable of preforming, but the very last thing anyone would ever expect..." Yachiru curved her way into the conversation just as it ended, birthing a new one. "You two have gotten stronger. Especially, you, Pinball Head. Kenny would be happy." She has that same childishness laced in her words, yet her meaningful, solmen gaze afterword gave truth to her despair. A moment of silence passed to which Seiji was awkwardly incapable of feeling empathy toward. "He died with a smile. Thats what he wanted." Ikkaku finished. Seiji's eyes lit as those words lingered within his head, those five enchanting words resonating within the growing Shinigami. "Captain...of the 11th Division..."